Torn Apart
by CreativeArtisticBookworm
Summary: An alien artifact comes through the rift, Ianto and Jack are torn apart from each other and their universe, this is the story of their travels home as they meet diffrent versions of each other. AU, Warnings inside. I don't own Torchwood
1. Split

Rated: M

Warnings: Slash, Swearing and mentions of sex and graphic kissing

Summary: An alien artifact comes through the rift, Ianto and Jack are torn apart from each other and their universe, this is the story of their travels home as they meet diffrent versions of each other.

Spoilers : Up to episode 'Meat'

* * *

Torchwood 3's Team stood around the table which held the artifact.

The artifact was a long, metalic blue tube with two buttons, one on each side, the buttons looked like sapphires.

It had came through the rift yesterday and so far Tosh's tests had shown it puts people in diffrent universes.

"Ianto can you place it in the archives please?" Jack asked to Ianto who nodded reaching for the tube not noticing the electric blue sparks it started to produce.

Jack noticed the sparks and went to grab it out of Ianto's hand.

Both Ianto and Jack had grabbed the device at the same time accidently activating it, the device started to give off a pearly glow, that grew larger and consumed them both.

Ianto felt a sharp push to his chest and was forced backwards still holding onto the device which split in two down the middle.

Jack also felt the same sharp push and was forced backwards as well holding the other half of the device as the rest of Torchwood watched in panic as their Captain and Archivist where forced out of their universe and into the unknown.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's not a long chapter but the others after it will be.**

**Please review and mention who's point of view do you want first, Jack or Ianto and if you have any ideas feel free to mention them and your name will get told if your idea is used.**

**Thanks.**


	2. Possessiveness

Jack's POV

I sat up gasping keeping a tight grip on the artifact, then I noticed the gun pointing at my face, not just any gun, _my _gun.

Okay so I'm in an alternate universe with an alternate version of me pointing a gun at my face and by the looks of things I'm in the Hub.

"What the fuck are you and how the hell did you get in here?" Other me snarled, I saw the rest of the team also having there guns pointing at me.

"Okay, well this device," I began holding up the artifact "It well puts people in alternate universes and there was an accident in my universe and it got activated," I explained hoping this version of myself wasn't shoot first interrogate later.

"Alright Tosh scan the device and make sure he's telling the truth," Ordered other Jack, I handed other Tosh the artifact.

"Don't press the button," I warned, she nodded quickly going to her desk and started the scan.

Then I realised maybe Ianto came to this universe but had left already.

"Has anyone else came here, because Ianto from my universe had the other half of the artifact," I explained then noticed there confused looks "it got split in two during the incident," I clarified

"No your Ianto hasn't been here," Other Jack said putting his gun away along with the rest of the team.

Shit that means Ianto is somewhere else and possibly in danger, I have to find him.

"You know when this happens in movies you always mention the diffrences from the universes," mused Other Owen

I glanced at him noting how he stood close to Other Ianto who seemed unfazed by Owen's closeness.

"Well you say stuff about your universe then I'll say diffrences," I suggested

"Well, I'm leader, Owen is the medic, Tosh is the technical expert, Ianto is archivist and general support and Gwen is our liaison with the police." Other Jack informed me.

I nodded "Yeah that's the same in my universe," I noted

"Ianto and Owen are in a relationship," Other Tosh interjected helpfully

My eyebrows shot up, okay that explains Owen's closeness then.

"In my universe it's me and Ianto in a relationship," I replied

I noticed Other Owen frown and move closer to Other Ianto, possessively putting an arm around his waist.

"Although in my universe you two don't get along actually," I added thoughtfully

"Really?" asked Other Ianto looking suprised

I shrugged nodding, there was a bleeping noise from Tosh's computer.

We all surrounded her desk glancing at her computer.

"He's telling the truth, the device does put you in alternate universes." she confirmed handing me the device.

"But it needs to charge though, apparently after each trip the power drains," she added looing at me apologetically

I sighed "Fine, can I stay here while it charges?" I asked hopefully, Other Me nodded "Sure you can help me with my paperwork," he said cheerfully, I blanched, I was horrible at doing paperwork.

"Our universes are diffrent which means that the alien invasions and rift spikes are also diffrent which means I can't help you with your paperwork," I blurted out quickly.

"Lovely apparently all Jacks in all universes hate doing paperwork," Other Ianto mumbled

"I'm not that bad!" Other Jack and I said in unison, we turned to each other in suprise.

"Oh lovely two Jack's to put up with," moaned Other Owen burying his head in Other Ianto's shoulder, Other Ianto wrapped an arm around his shoulder looking like he's holding back laughter.

"Do you think we'd cause a paradox if we had sex?" Other Jack asked curiously

I paused thinking, "I don't think so because I'm from a diffrent universe not a diffrent time." I concluded.

I eyed my other self, I was attractive and it would be a interesting experience, I mean I knew what I liked so it would also be a pleasurable experience, I pushed that thought out my head I had to wait for the device to charge to find my Ianto and get back home.

"How long will the device take to charge?" I asked ignoring the obviously interested look my other self was sending me.

"It takes an hour to charge after a trip so about 40 minutes maybe?" Other Tosh guessed.

Other Ianto handed me a cup of coffee which I took gratefully needing a distraction.

"Okay lets all just get back to work and well Other Me can just wonder around if he wants." Other Jack said going to his office, Other Tosh went back to her programe which she was probably working on before I arrived and Other Owen went to the autopsy bay, I noted he was doing an autopsy on a weevil, I saw Other Ianto following offering to help.

I sat down thinking, wondering where my Ianto was, I hope he isn't in danger. I needed to find him so the arifact can get put together again and hopefully get us home.

God I missed him though, I needed his comforting touch and soothing words said in his beautiful welsh accent right now.

I leaned back imagining his warm arms wrapped around my waist, his soft lips brusing against mine tenderly as I pulled him closer feeling his body fit against mine and feel him shiver as I put my hand on his lower back.

I sighed wishing I was home with my Ianto in my arms even more now, so I drank my coffee pushing those thoughts away and concentrated on how I was going to find Ianto once the artifact was charged.

And hopefully my gorgeous welshman would be in my arms again soon.

* * *

**A/N: No idea where Ianto/Owen came from but the plot bunny burrowed in my mind and refused to leave until it was added.**

**Ianto's chapter next, Reviews and suggestions will be greatly appreciated.**


	3. Love Triangle

Warnings: Mentions of sex - slightly graphic and snogging

* * *

Iantos POV

I groaned open my eyes to the sight of the team and myself staring down at me guns targeted at my head.

Then it all came back to me, I was in an alternate universe.

"What the bloody hell are you and why do you look like Ianto Jones?" growled Other Jack.

I held my hands up hoping it was a sign of peace in this universe and not feel free to shoot.

"I'm from an alternate universe," I explained, "this device or well this half - it was split in two - puts someone in an alternate universe when activated and in my universe there was an accident and it got activated and split in half, infact the Jack from my universe has the other half, he didn't get sent here by any chance?" I asked hopefully after my explanation which the seemed to believe.

"Sorry no," said Other Jack apologetically as they put their weapons away, I noticed Other Tosh stare at the device with a look of longing to do tests on it.

"Want to run some tests on it?" I offered handing her the device while standing up "Don't press the button though or it activates," I warned, she grabbed it, eagerly running back to her station.

"So whats your universe like?" asked Other Me curiously, I boggled at the sight of me in a lab coat similar to Owens.

"I'm the archivist, Owen is our medic, Tosh is the tech expert, Gwen is our police liaison and Jack is in charge," I said staring at the medical coat.

"Well Ianto is our medic and Owen's the archivist," Other Jack replied, I swallowed, Owen didn't make the coffee did he? I remembered Owen trying to make coffee once, it was disgusting.

"Owen doesn't make the coffee does he?" I blurted out before I could help myself, they all laughed.

"No we buy starbucks coffee when our Ianto doesn't make it," chuckled Other Jack, I sighed in relief.

"What about relationships in your universe?" asked Other Gwen curiously.

"Well Gwen is dating Rhys Williams, Owen and Tosh have feelings for each other but Owen hasn't realised his yet and me and Jack from my universe are dating," I replied, they all looked suprised at this.

"Well here Owen is dating a woman called Diane Holmes who came through the rift," began Gwen, I nodded so in this universe Diane stayed, interesting. "I am dating Rhys in this universe and You, Jack and Tosh are in a relationship." she finished, I blinked in suprise, "All three of us?" I asked for clarification, Other Gwen nodded.

I did like Tosh but only as a friend, it appears in this universe the friendly feeling grew stronger but I still had the same feelings for Jack who obviously fell for Tosh who fell for both of us, I massaged my forehead it was confusing to think about.

Other Tosh came back giving me the device again, "Well as we already know it does put others in alternate universes but I'm afraid the power drains after each uhh trip? So it's going to take about an hour for it to be powered enough to send you away again," she murmured, I noticed Other me wrap an arm around her waist as other Jack put a hand on her shoulder, then a thought came to me. Lisa.

"Did you date Lisa Hallet in this universe?" I asked Other me, he nodded looking sad "She died in Canary Wharf she got fully converted." he whispered, I swallowed feeling sick at the thought of Lisa who hated killing spiders turning into an emotionless killing machine.

"How did I get a job here then?" I asked curiously knowing the reason I joined was to help Lisa.

"Yvonne Hartman posted me here a day before the battle of Canary Wharf," he replied

I nodded thoughtfull remembering Yvonne Hartman sending a couple of medics to UNIT before Canary Wharf, she must have sent other me here instead in this universe.

"Well you have 50 minutes left until you can leave again but I'm afraid you can't leave the base, but feel free to look about or help out if you want." said Other Jack before he went back to his office where I noticed a large pile of paperwork, I wasn't suprised that no Jacks in any universe could be bothered with paperwork, Other me kissed other Tosh chastely on the lips before going to the medical bay, a blushing Other Tosh went back to her computer while Other Gwen was already at her desk texting someone.

I went to the kitchen and was thankful it looked the same, I started making myself a cup of coffee to calm myself.

It was so much to take, Other Jack, Tosh and me in a relationship, Other me was a medic, I couldn't get my head around it without me head throbbing.

I sighed atleast it was only 45 minutes until I could leave and hopefully I will be able to find my Jack in a universe and we can get home together but until then I will have to settle for my memories of him.

Me and him our bodies entwined, our lips moulded together, his hands groping my arse, my own hands running through his hair.

His lips ghosting over my neck and collar bone, sending shivers of delight up my spine.

My lips sucking on his neck, leaving teasing little bite marks on his skin, marking him.

My legs wrapped around his hips as he thrust inside of me causing me to drown in the pleasure he gives me.

God I needed to get home and be in his arms again.

Hopefully soon.

* * *

**A/N Smutty plot bunnies burrowed in my mind along with the other plot bunnies. Smutty plot bunnies love Janto.**

**Reviews and ideas are always appreciated.**


	4. Snogging

Jack's POV

I sighed standing up putting down my empty coffee mug, it was 25 minutes until the artifact was ready to be activated again so I decided to wonder about for a while.

I walked around the place it was basically the same, except for walking in on other Owen sitting on his desk chair with Other Ianto straddling his hips as they kissed passionately, that wasn't normal for me, but I was a bit suprised this Ianto had nothing against being intimate infront of the others.

I snuck away quietly and decided to go down to the cells, Tosh and Gwen weren't in sight so I assumed they where off getting food for the team.

I was wrong.

They where in the cells.

Snogging.

I stood there gapping in shock as Gwen and Tosh snogged heavily, their bodies entwined as one.

Tosh made a noise of suprise when she noticed me standing there wide eyed.

"Oh, we uhh didn't n-notice," she stammered as Gwen buttoned up her blouse.

"I'm guessing we aren't together in the other universe then eh?" Gwen joked, I shook my head mutely before regaining my composure.

"No actually your with someone called Rhys Williams." I replied, I noticed Gwen's grimace at the name and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"He's my ex-boyfriend," she said quietly "we drifted apart after I joined Torchwood."

"And you two started, dating?" I asked curiously, Tosh nodded.

"It started off as casual comfort sex then grew into something more," murmured Gwen.

"Oh in my universe you had casual sex with Owen," I said.

Gwen frowned looking confused "But I'm still with Rhys in that universe," she replied, then she noticed my lack of reply and obviously realised what I meant.

I felt to akward and it was obvious they wanted to continue, "I'll uhh leave you to it then?" I said overly cheerful before bolting away up to the main part of the Hub.

And walked right into myself.

I opened my mouth to apologize when his lips crashed against mine in a rough kiss, I moaned in suprise kissing him back without thinking, I was an amazing kisser, Other Jack's hand slipped to my arse, I grabbed his hair, then we pulled apart.

"Why did you kiss, me?" I asked confused and slightly dazed.

He shrugged "Wanted to know what it would be like snogging myself," he replied casually, "It was interesting." he noted, "Very interesting," I corrected.

Before he could reply there was a beeping noise from the machine which grabbed everyones attention, Other Ianto and Owen came from the med bay looking slightly flushed, then Other Gwen and Tosh came from the cells looking flustered.

"Looks like it's time for me to go," I murmured.

Other Tosh and Gwen hugged me good bye wishing my luck, while Other Owen and Ianto waved.

"Good luck finding your version of Ianto," said Other Jack kissing me briefly as a good bye.

I grinned at them waving at them one last time before I pressed the button and felt the familiar shove against my chest as I was shoved out of this universe.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 4 is done just had to add Tosh/Gwen though and Jack/OtherJack. The smutty plot bunnies told me to.**

**And as always reviews and ideas are appreciated**


	5. Immortal Libido

Ianto's POV

Only 40 minutes left, and I'm bored.

I walked around for a bit, saw Other Jack groping Other Me in the med bay, saw Other Owen not so secretly look at engagment rings for Diane in the archives.

And there was also that akward moment with Other Tosh kissing me thinking I was Other Ianto.

And I am pretty sure Other Jack is leering at me from his office right now, knowing Jack he's probably thinking of some kind of orgy.

That man's libido has no boundaries.

Hey maybe that's what makes him immortal, his sex drive.

"You alright?" Other Me asked sneaking up behind me, I jumped in suprise.

"Uhh yeah just thinking," I mumbled suddenly realising what the team meant about me being so quiet.

"Thinking about joining in on Jack's orgy offer?" he joked, I blanched, Other Jack was going to actually ask?

"No actually I was thinking how my Jack's libido might make him immortal," I replied before asking "and what do you mean orgy offer?"

"It's Jack it's kind of obvious he's thinking about it," he pointed out, I nodded, it was very like Jack to think about sex when an alternate version of his partner appears.

"So is it like you know proper between you three or just casual sex?" I asked interested to know if this Jack was willing to date this version of me and Tosh.

He nodded blushing slightly, "Yeah he left for a while after a rift incident and when he caame back a couple of months later he asked me out and then when we both fell for Tosh we asked her out," he said smiling.

I nodded humming so it was similar to my universe except the falling for Tosh bit.

"Got to get back to work, I'm doing an autopsy on a hoix, you wouldn't believe the stuff I've found in it's stomach," he said grimacing, before walking back the med bay.

I checked my stopwatch only 20 minutes left.

I wandered off to Other Tosh's desk and watched her working on a security programe which looked difficult.

I didn't hea Other Jack sneak up behind me until he squeezed my arse, I yelped in suprise "I'm not your Ianto," I muttered blushing dark red.

He shrugged "Nice to know you still have the same gorgeous blush," he said casually, causing me to go even redder.

"How long until the device is charged?" he asked, I checked my stop watch again "14 minutes," I replied.

He leered at me "Lot's of things you could do in 14 minutes," he said suggestivley.

I rolled my eyes at him "I'm not having sex with you or Other Me," I replied.

"Told you he would ask," Other Ianto said walking up behind us, Other Jack wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Of course he would, it's Jack." Other Tosh said not taking her eyes off the screen.

"What if I get down on my knees and beg?" he asked.

"I'm sure there would be other things you would prefer to do on your knees," I shot back before I could help myself.

Oh lovely I've been corrupted by Jack.

Other Tosh and Other me laughed hysterically at Other Jacks shocked face.

The device started to beep showing it had charged already.

"Time to go," I said, noticing Other Owen walk up from the archives.

Other Gwen and Tosh hugged me tightly, Other Tosh kissed my cheek quickly.

Other Owen waved muttering "Bye," before going back to the archives.

Other Jack pulled me into a one arm hug, kissing my cheek.

Other Me hugged me as well, then I noticed Other jack's look of intrest.

Oh what the hell, why not?

I grabbed Other Ianto's face and kissed him on the lips slowly.

I pulled back smiling slightly before turning to Other Jack "That should keep you entertained for a while," I said cheerfully.

I waved at them, pressing the button on the device, feeling the familiar push against my chest.

I hoped I would find Jack soon.

* * *

**A/N The plot bunnies told me to do this. **

**Reviews and ideas are always appreciated.**

**Janto Plot Bunnies are burrowing into my mind.**


	6. Blitz

Jack's POV

I groaned stumbling forward, I was in an alley between two brick buildings which where covered in ash, it was dark out with nobody in sight.

I noticed a abandoned newspaper and quickly grabbed it hiding in the alley, and I read the date on the newspaper. 15th Febuary 1941. Fuck.

I swallowed quickly looking around for anything that showed where I was, because I wasn't in the Hub.

I looked down at my clothing it wasn't too bad for fitting in with the locals, and my RAF coat should let me pass as a soldier.

I needed to find a secure building that wasn't getting bombed, but for all I know in this universe, Germany might have won the war!

God I hoped not.

I glanced around and saw a large white building which looked vaguely familiar, I ignored the feeling and bolted into the building as fast as my legs could take me.

I was in a hospital, the same hospital I met Rose and the Doctor, but what are the chances of meeting them here?

I quickly looked around looking for a storage room to help me find some clue of where I am,I might be in Cardiff or London, I shouldn't have left that damn newspaper.

I hurried through a corridor searching in all the room finding nothing, continuing to walk I accessed my Vortex Manipulator looking for a storage room on the blueprints which my Vortex Manipulator has access to.

Not paying attention I walked into someone, looking up I was facing myself.

Oh Shit. Apparetly there was a very good chance of meeting Other Rose and Other Doctor

"What the hell?" Other Me gapped

"Oh shit," I whispered

I glanced over his shoulder, and saw Other Rose and Other Doctor. Oh double Shit. I'm screwed. And not in a good way.

"You know how dangerous it is going over your own timeline," Other Me hissed

"Actually, I'm not a future version of you, I'm from and alternate universe," I explained I held up the device "this device puts you in an alternate universe, and there was an accident and me and my partner where seperated, the device split in two sending us both to diffrent universes and I'm trying to find him, and get back to my home universe," I finished, Other Doctor frowned holding his hand out for the device, I handed it to him.

He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and tested it before handing it back to me nodding. Thank God.

Other Rose looked at me, her brown eyes wide with curiousity. I missed her alot, it's a shame she is stuck in another universe which is sealed off.

I heard someone running around the corner, Other Doctor, Other Rose and Other Me faced the figure, it was to dark to see the person properly.

Other Me and Other Doctor stood infront of Other Rose protectivley, Other Doctor pointing his screwdriver and Other Me pointing his sonic blaster.

The figure stepped out into the light.

Ianto Jones, smiling with relief holding up the other half of the device.

"You have to get out of here, now!" snarled Other Doctor, obviously not noticing the device is the other half to mine.

"Ianto!" I yelled in relief pushing past Other Me, I rushed towards him, pulling him into my arms, where he belonged.

I crashed my lips against his, wrapping my arms around his waist puling him closer, his arms wrapped around my neck, I slipped my tounge into his mouth, he moaned pulling me closer, our tounges battling for dominance, he nibbled on my bottom lip causing me to groan. God I missed this.

"If you two are finished?" Other Doctor asked annoyed,

I pulled away enjoying the view of Ianto's swollen lips and flushed cheeks, he blushed when he noticed everyone looking at us.

I noticed Other me looking at him with interest.

This is going to take a while.

And hopefully I won't end up shooting my other self out of possessiveness.

Can't make any promises though.

* * *

**A/N: Thought it would be funny to have younger mortal Jack, interested in Ianto while Older Immortal Jack is jealous.**

**Ianto's Point of view of this next.**

**Reviews and ideas are always welcomed.**

**Plot bunnies are plotting something in my mind, they aren't telling me what though.**


	7. War

Ianto's POV

I landed on my back with a groan of pain, I stared up at the night sky which shone with stars and saw blimps, World War 2 blimps. Oh fuck.

I stood up quickly glancing around in fear, not wanting to die in a alternate universe World War 2.

I swallowed quickly ducking through houses looking for somewhere safe to hide, I remeber my history lesson on WW2 most houses where destroyed so it would be dangerous to hide in there also it might annoy some of the owners.

I looked around then noticed a large white building which looked like a hospital and saw a figure run towards it quickly.

I ran towards the building to, hoping the mysterious person might let me hide out until the bombs stop.

I looked around the entrance, it was empty, I frowned and decided I might as well find somewhere to hide like a storage cupboard or something.

I opened the door nearest to me and rushed through it, it was an empty corridor I walked along it looking in all the windows on the patients doors, the rooms where empty.

Ignoring the oddness of this, I continued to walk along the corridor, then I remembered the bombers might see the lights and target here so I quickly turned off the lights in this corridor hoping someone else was smart enough to turn off the rest.

I continued around the corridors ignoring the eerie silence only interrupted by my footsteps which seemed to echoe in the darkness.

I was near the end of the corridor and heard voices, I glanced around hiding in the shadows, glancing at the figures. I stepped out staying in the shadows incase I had to get away.

The four figures looked at me, I saw a medium height man with dark hair and huge ears holding a screwdriver with a blue light, a pretty blond with brown eyes and a younger version of Jack with darker hair who was holding a funny looking gun at me, both men where standing infront of the girl protectively.

But what I noticed was the fourth figure, Tall, brown hair, deep blue eyes, muscular and the familiar RAF coat and in his hand the other half of my device. I smiled I finally found my Jack.

I stepped out in to the corridor and into the light. Jack's eyes lit up, seeing me properly

"You have to get out of here, now!" snarled Big ears.

"Ianto!" yelled my Jack with relief running towards me, he pulled me into his arms, where I belonged.

He crashed our lips together, wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me closer, I wrapped my arms around his neck, he slipped his tounge into my mouth, I moaned at the familiar feeling and pulled his body closer enjoying his warmth, our tounges battled for dominance, I nibbled on his bottom lip knowing it drove him crazy, he groaned in pleasure.

"If you two are finished?" Big ears asked annoyed.

We pulled away, I glanced at Jack's swollen lips and bright eyes, I blushed brightly noticing everyone was looking at us.

I glanced at Other Jack and noticed him looking at me with interest which caused me to blush a shade darker.

I glanced at my Jack noticing his eyes darkening with possessiveness.

He looked ready to shoot him.

Dear God, I hope he doesn't, it might not go along to well the Blondie and Big Ears.

Oh well, he can be trigger happy once where back home.

Hopefully we'll be home soon.

* * *

**A/N: Plot bunnies let me in on their plan - Possessive Jack.**

**Plot bunnies are amazing.**

**Reviews and ideas are always welcome.**


	8. Flirting

Jack's POV

We left the corridor and entered a room, the room filled with patients with gas masks moulded into their skin.

I saw Ianto's eyes widen with horror, "What happened to them," he whispered, "The gas mask is moulded into their skin," I murmured pulling him back when he went to touch one.

"Don't, you'll end up like them," I warned, he nodded looking reluctant to leave them just laying there.

"What kind of Chula ship landed here?" Other Doctor asked my Other Self.

"He said it was a warship, he stole it," Other Rose replied scowling "and he parked it somewhere, where a bomb will fall on it unless we make him an offer,"

"What kind of warship?" Other Doctor pressed, Other Me fidgeted looking uncomftorable "Does it matter?" he snapped "It has nothing to do with this,"

"Actually it does," I interjected, Other Me's eyes widened in alarm.

"What kind of warship?" Other Doctor repeated.

"An ambulance!" Other Me snarled obviously annoyed at himself for causing this, I remember feeling the same and unwillingly felt a wave of sympathy for him.

I saw Ianto looking at him sympathetically obviously feeling bad for him, knowing my Other Self felt bad for unknowingly causing this.

Other Me huffed activating his Vortex Manipulator to show the Chula Ambulance, "It's space junk, I wanted to kid you it was valuable, but it's empty!"

"Just because it appeared to be empty doesn't mean it is," Ianto commented,

"I checked it was just a canister," Other Me said defensively "I threw it at your time travel vehicle - love the retro look by the way, nice panels - threw you the bait..."

"Bait?" questioned Other Rose

"I wanted to sell it to you before you found out it was junk," Other Me scowled.

"You said it was a war ship," Other Rose said confused.

"They do have ambulances in wars," Ianto pointed out causally, Other Rose scowled at him while Other Me grinned.

"It was a con, okay?" Other Me sid defensively, "That's what I do, I'm a con man!" he glanced at us all, except me, nervously.

I saw his eyes flicker to Ianto more than the others, Ianto of course already knew about me being a con man, I told him about it on our first date, he understood why I did it even if he didn't like it.

"I thought you where Time Agents," Other me scowled annoyed "your not are you?" he asked slightly hopeful.

"Just a couple more freelancers," Other Rose replied cooly.

"I should have known, with the way you guys fit in with the local colouring, I mean flag girl was bad enough but U Boat Captain," Other Me spat mockingly.

Other Doctor frowned looking down at his jacket and jumper, while Other Rose looked annoyed.

"Now that ship may have caused this, but I didn't mean to do this!" Other Me said finally.

"What is happening, Doctor," Other Rose asked curiously.

"Human DNA is being rewritten by an idiot," he said

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know it's some kind of virus, converting human beings into these...things," he sounded frustrated at not knowing the answer, I stayed silent already knowing what's happening but I knew this was an alternate reality so I wasn't going to say anything incase I'm wrong.

"But why, what's the point?" pressed Other Doctor.

"An army, maybe?" suggested Ianto, Other Doctor looked at him approvingly.

"That's a good point, what's your name by the way?" Other Doctor asked.

"Ianto Jones." Ianto replied

"Welsh?" Other Rose guessed, Ianto nodded.

"That explains the lovely accent," Other Me said flirtatiously, Ianto snorted "I bet you say that to all the boys," he teased much to my annoyance.

"Only the sexy ones," Other Me leered, I saw Ianto blush, my Other self looked pleased at this.

I wrapped an arm around Ianto - No I was _not _being possessive, he looked cold - and scowled at Other me.

"If your finished flirting," Other Doctor asked irritated.

Other Me held his hands up, "Not my fault, it's natural for me to flirt with gorgeous things," he said winking at Ianto who blushed brighter, I glared at Other me who thankfully backed off, my hand was itching for my gun.

"Jealous much?" Other Me asked rhetorically.

"I'm suprised he didn't suggest a threesome like another version of you did," Ianto mumbled.

"Another version of me did what?" I asked

"I said no!" Ianto assured me.

"Funny another version of me suggested we had sex," I snorted then remembered I ended up snogging him.

"Sound interesting," Other me commented

"Where only here for another 40 minutes," Ianto replied

"Oh not even a kiss?" Other me asked disapointed, "Maybe if you play your cards right," Ianto flirted, I ignored this.

"Been there done that," I muttered to Other Me. Remembering the Other Alternate Me kissing me.

"Been there done that?" Ianto questioned

"It doesn't count I mean I was technically kissing myself," I said defensively, Ianto nodded in agreement.

"Yes doesn't count if your kissing yourself," he agreed quickly, not looking at me, I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

"Ianto did you kiss an alternate version of yourself?" I asked slightly shocked, he nodded blushing.

"I would pay to see that," muttered Other me.

Other Doctor looked annoyed and Other Rose looked far to interested to be considered normal.

All of a sudden the gas mask people sat up and got off the bed walking towards us in a zombie like fashion.

We all backed away to the door, I half stood infront of Ianto protectively knowing what these things can do and not wanting it to happen to my Ianto.

"Mummy, Mummy, Mummy" they all chanted in unison walking towards us.

Other Doctor stepped forward, I tried not to laugh knowing what's coming.

"Go to your room!" he said sternly getting some funny looks from the other three.

"I mean it, I'm very very angry with you, I'm very very cross. Go. To. Your. Room!"

They all froze and bowed their heads like scolded children before going back to their individual beds and laying down.

Other Doctor let out a sigh of relief "I'm really glad that worked those would have been terrible last words,"

* * *

**A/N: So sorry for not posting sooner, I slept in then had to go to the shops for eggs to bake brownies cause my dad's getting out of hospital then I had to re-watch 'The Empty Child' then I had to go to the shops for fruit for my dad and now I finally got it done.**

**Reviews and ideas are always welcomed.**


	9. Annoyance

Ianto's POV

I quickly turned off the lights in the corridor when we entered the room, lower chances of getting hit with a bomb.

My eyes widened with horror at the sight of the patients laying there with gas masks on their skin "What happened to them," I whispered walking towards one, "The gas mask in moulded into their skin," Jack murmured behind me, I went to touch one when Jack pulled me back.

"Don't, you'll end up like them," he warned, I nodded, reluctantly walking away, it didn't seem fair to not try and do something but Jack has been through this already so maybe they'll be okay.

"What kind of Chula ship landed here?" Big Ears asked.

I frowned 'Chula Ship'? I remembered a file in the archives, Chula technology is very advanced and sometimes dangerous.

"He said it was a warship, he stole it," Blondie replied scowling "and he parked it somewhere, where a bomb will fall on it unless we make him an offer,"

Ah, a con then, it appears this Jack is a conman too.

"What kind of warship?" Big Ears pressed, Other Jack fidgeted looking uncomftorable "Does it matter?" he snapped "It has nothing to do with this,"

I noted he seemed worried that he might have something to do with this.

"Actually it does," Jack interjected, Other Jack's eyes widened in alarm.

"What kind of warship?" Big Ears repeated.

"An ambulance!" Other Jack.

I looked at him feeling a wave of sympathy for him, he obviously was guilty and angry at himself for causing this to happen to all these people.

Other Jack huffed activating his wrist strap to show the Chula ambulance, "It's space junk, I wanted to kid you it was valuable, but it's empty!"

"Just because it appeared to be empty doesn't mean it is," I commented

"I checked it was just a canister," Other Jack said defensively "I threw it at your time travel vehicle - love the retro look by the way, nice panels - threw you the bait..."

"Bait?" questioned Blondie

"I wanted to sell it to you before you found out it was junk," Other Jack scowled.

"You said it was a war ship," Blondie said confused.

"They do have ambulances in wars," I pointed out casually causing Blondie to scowl at me in annoyance and Other Jack to grin at me.

"It was a con, okay?" Other Jack said defensively, "That's what I do, I'm a con man!" he glanced at us all nervously.

I noticed his eyes flickered to me more than the others, but I understood why he did it, even if I didn't like it, he told me about the Time Agency stealing 2 years of his memory on our first date and mentioned that's why he didn't like talking about his past becuase he didn't know what he did to deserve to loose his memories, so he conned people into telling him or giving him some information on who stole his memories.

"I thought you where Time Agents," Other Jack scowled annoyed "your not are you?" he asked, I noticed the glimmer of hope in his tone.

"Just a couple more freelancers," Blondie replied cooly.

"I should have known, with the way you guys fit in with the local colouring, I mean flag girl was bad enough but U Boat Captain," Other Jack spat mockingly.

I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing at Blondies annoyed face or Big Ears looking at his jacket and jumper, frowning.

"Now that ship may have caused this, but I didn't mean to do this!" Other Jack said finally.

"What is happening, Doctor," Blondie asked curiously.

Oh so this was the Doctor, Jack did mention something about regeneration where the Doctor can change his face so maybe that's why he didn't look like the skinny guy in a suit with messy hair like Jack described him as after he returned.

"Human DNA is being rewritten by an idiot," he said

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know it's some kind of virus, converting human beings into these...things," he replied sounding extremely frustrated at himself for not knowing the answer, I glanced at Jack who was keeping his expression emotionless, I wondered why, I mean he has been in this situation before or something similar, oh well, maybe he isn't saying anything incase he's worried he's wrong.

"But why, what's the point?" pressed the Doctor.

"An army, maybe?" I suggested, it seemed reasonable and they did look like soldiers with all the gas masks and cuts on the back of their hand.

The Doctor looked at me approvingly, "That's a good point, what's your name by the way?"

"Ianto Jones." I replied.

"Welsh?" Blondie guessed, I nodded.

"That explains the lovely accent," Other Jack said flirtatiously, I snorted "I bet you say that to all the boys," I teased, I saw Jack's look of annoyance and felt amused at his irritation and jealousy at an alternate version of himself.

"Only the sexy ones," Other Jack leered, I blushed at the compliment, I saw Jack twitch in annoyance.

Jack wrapped an arm around me possessively, scowling at Other Jack.

"If your finished flirting," the Doctor asked irritated.

Other Jack held his hands up, "Not my fault, it's natural for me to flirt with gorgeous things," he said winking at me, I blushed brighter but didn't reply, noticing Jack's hand twitch towards his gun slightly, he was glaring at Other Jack and I wouldn't be suprised if he was thinking about shooting him.

"Jealous much?" Other Jack asked rhetorically.

"I'm suprised he didn't suggest a threesome like another version of you did," I mumbled, remembering that version of Jack, in the universe where I snogged myself.

"Another version of me did what?" Jack asked looking slightly suprised.

"I said no," I assured him.

"Funny another version of me suggested we had sex," Jack snorted.

"Sound interesting," Other Jack commented

"Where only here for another 40 minutes," I replied

"Oh not even a kiss?" Other Jack asked, "Maybe if you play your cards right," I flirted, mostly to annoy my Jack who was apparently ignoring us.

"Been there done that," Jack muttered.

"Been there done that?" I questioned.

"It doesn't count I mean I was technically kissing myself," he said defensively.

I remembered kissing my Other Self as a good bye.

"Yes doesn't count if your kissing yourself," I agreed not looking at Jack.

"Ianto did you kiss an alternate version of yourself?" Jack asked shocked, I nodded blushing at the reminder.

"I would pay to see that," muttered Other Jack.

The Doctor looked annoyed and Blondie looked far to interested to be considered normal.

All of a sudden the gas mask people sat up and got off the bed walking towards, looking like rejects from a bad zombie movie.

We all backed away to the door, Jack half stood infront of me protectively obviously knowing what these things could do to us.

"Mummy, Mummy, Mummy" they all chanted in unison walking towards us.

The Doctor stepped forward and I felt a rush of hope that he might know how to stop him.

"Go to your room!" he said sternly, I stared at him in disbelief, this was the guy who saved Earth several times? Dear God, we're all doomed.

"I mean it, I'm very very angry with you, I'm very very cross. Go. To. Your. Room!"

They all froze and bowed their heads like scolded children before going back to their individual beds.

The Doctor let out a sigh of relief "I'm really glad that worked those would have been terrible last words,"

I sighed in relief hopefully we can solve this and then get Jack and I back to our universe.

* * *

**A/N: Okay theres Ianto's point of view for those events.**

**Reviews and ideas welcomed.**


	10. Infection

Jack's POV

I sighed dragging two chairs over to the desk, and sat in one leaving the other for Ianto, who was looking closely at a gas mask person along with Other Rose.

"Why are they all wearing gas masks?" Other Rose asked.

"They're not, those masks are flesh and bone," Other me corrected, I saw Ianto grimace slightly standing up, jerking his hand away from the mask, frowning slightly, looking worried.

I pushed it away fro my mind, he was probably just worried about the gas mask people.

"How was your con supposed to work?" Other Doctor asked suddenly.

"Simple enough, really," Other me began "Find some harmless piece of space junk, let the nearest time agent track it back to earth, convince them it's valuable, name a price, he put's 50% up front, oops - German bomb falls on it, destroys it forever, he never get's to see what he's paid for, never knows he's been had, I buy him a drink with his own money and we discuss dumb luck."

"A perfect self cleaning con," Ianto mused walking over.

Other Me nodded, then glanced at the Other Doctor who looked disapproving.

"Yeah, perfect." he muttered shaking his head in disgust.

"London Blitz is great for self cleaners, Pompeii's nice if you want to make a vacation of it, but you've got to set your alarm for volcano day," he chuckled slightly, before sobering up at the Other Doctor's disapproving look. "Getting a hint of dissaproval," he noted.

"Take a look around the room, this is what your piece of harmless space junk did," Other Doctor spat.

"It was a burnt out medical transporter, it was empty," Other Me scowled.

Other Doctor looked at him darkly before turning to the door, and walked off, "Rose!"

Other Rose stood up, "

We getting out of here?" she asked curiously, following the Other Doctor.

"We're going upstairs," he replied shortly.

Other Me stood up, "I even programmed the flight computer so it wouldn't land on anything living - I harmed no-one! I don't know what's happening here, but believe me - I had nothing to do with it." he yelled after Other Doctor who paused at the door.

"I'll tell you what's happening. You forgot to set your alarm clock. It's volcano day." he replied mockingly

A siren blared outside, showing it's all clear.

"What's that?" Other Rose asked uneasily

"The all-clear." Other me replied

"I wish," scoffed Other Doctor.

He left the ward, Other Rose and Other me followed him, I glanced at Ianto who looked slightly pale, "You okay?" I asked reaching for him, he nodded walking away after them, I frowned slightly hurt, maybe he was just eager to get home and thinks the Doctor can help.

We all ran down the corridor, I stopped at the staircase while Other Rose and Other Me continued running, Ianto and I stared going up the stairs.

"Doctor?!" yelled Other Rose.

Other Doctor's head popped out over the banister.

"Have either of you got a blaster?" he asked curiously, Other Rose and Other Me ran back and up a few stairs, "Sure," nodded Other Me.

Ianto and I along with the Doctor waited at the top while Other Rose and Other Me ran up the stairs.

Other me pulled out the sonic blaster, I saw Ianto look at it interested.

"The night your space-junk landed, someone was hurt. This was where they were taken." Other Doctor informed us.

"What happened?" Ianto asked

"Let's find out," he replied, he turned to Other Me "Get it open,"

Other Me took aim at the door and cut a square hole at the lock.

"Sonic blaster, 51st century." Other Doctor noted "Weapon Factories of Villengard?"

"You've been to the factories?" Other Me asked suprised

"Once," he looked at the sonic blaster closely

"Well, they gone now. Destroyed. The main reactor went critical. Vapourized the lot."

"Like I said - once." he handed back the blaster "There's a banana grove there, now. I like bananas. Bananas are good." Other Doctor smiled at us pleasently before walking through the door.

"Nice blast patern," Ianto murmured looking closely at the square hole in the door.

"Digital," Other Me replied staring at Ianto intently.

"Squareness Gun," Ianto quipped

"Yeah," Other Me laughed.

Ianto glanced between the two of us, "Well I do like things with a nice blast pattern," he winked before following the Other Doctor through the door.

Other Rose giggled before following him.

"So where'd you find him then?" Other Me asked curiously staring at Ianto.

"21st Century Cardiff," I replied shortly walking through the door, I heard Other me following, "Think there's another version of him here?" he asked hopefully, I stared at him in suprise, I never thought of doing monogamy when I was younger, although it was Ianto so it wasn't suprising, and I knew if I was mortal I would want to grow old with Ianto, it appears as though alternate, mortal me is having similar thoughts.

"What?" he asked defensively, "Nothing," I replied "Just never thought I would see a younger version of myself thinking of going out of their way to find someone,"

"Well he seems to be worth it, funny, smart, gorgeous accent and sexy as hell," Other me shrugged "It would be nice to try and see if it would work, and anyway he can't be worse than John,"

"No one is worse than John," I replied

We both chuckled slightly gaining some funny looks, Ianto smiled slightly, looking happy we where getting on, instead of me being jealous.

I glanced around the room, it looked similar, except for the walls where a diffrent colour.

"What d'you think?" Other Doctor asked looking around.

"Something got out of here," Other me noted, looking at the broken window.

"Yeah. And?"

"Something powerful. Angry."

"Powerful and angry." Other Doctor echoed.

Other me and Ianto entered the side room looking about at the childs drawings of stick figure women.

"A child?" Other me asked horrified

"I suppose this explains 'Mummy'" Ianto mused

"How could a child do this?" Other Rose asked, looking around.

"So the child infected these people, and gas masks grew out of their skin eventually," Ianto mused "Shame theres no other way to identify the infected people, incase we run into one,"

"Actually there is, they get a scar on the back of their hands," Other Doctor replied looking at the tape player, I looked at Ianto who went ghostly pale.

"Are you alright?" Other me asked concerned reaching for Ianto who flinched away from him.

"Don't touch me," Ianto warned backing away, Other me looked confused and hurt.

"Doctor, what does this scar look like?" Ianto asked, his voice shaking.

"It's a sort of Y shape, I guess, why?" Other Doctor looked at him confused.

"So a shape like this?" Ianto asked showing the back of his hand which had a large Y shape scar on it.

Oh no, god please no. Not Ianto. Please, please no.

* * *

**A/N: Ooooooooh Ianto's infected.**

**Blame the plot bunnies, they're angry and want more reviews.**

**Reviews will save Ianto. Review!**


	11. Infected

Ianto's POV

I sat at the head of the bed, opposite Blondie as we looked at the gas mask person closely.

"Why are they all wearing gas masks?" Blondie asked.

"They're not, those masks are flesh and bone," Other Jack corrected, I stood up grimacing slightly at the thought of having a gas mask grow out of your flesh, my hand accidently brushed against the gas mask person's mask, I jerked my hand away quickly, maybe it's prolonged touch that infects you, besides I don't feel a gas mask growing from my flesh, so I might be fine, I frowned, unless it's a long prossess of the gas mask growing out.

"How was your con supposed to work?" the Doctor asked suddenly.

"Simple enough, really," Other Jack began "Find some harmless piece of space junk, let the nearest time agent track it back to earth, convince them it's valuable, name a price, he put's 50% up front, oops- German bomb falls on it, destroys it forever, he never get's to see what he's paid for, never know's he's been had, I buy him a drink with his own money and we discuss dumb luck."

"A perfect self cleaning con," I mused walking over to the table, Other Jack nodded.

"Yeah, perfect." the Doctor muttered, disgusted.

"London Blitz is great for self cleaners, Pompeii's nice if you want to make a vacation of it, but you've got to set your alarm for volcano dat," he chuckled at his own joke before sobering at the Doctor's disapproving look. "Getting a hint of dissaproval," he noted

Really? I was getting a bit more than a hint of dissaproval.

"Take a look around the room, this is what your piece of harmless space junk did," the Doctor spat.

"It was a burnt out medical transporter, it was empty," Other Jack scowled.

A medical transporter? Maybe whatever was inside tried to heal a dead body with a gas mask and then did the same to others...

The Doctor shot Other Jack a dark look before turning to the door and walking away, "Rose!"

Oh that's Blondie's name then.

Rose stood up "We getting out of here?" she asked, following the Doctor.

"We're going upstairs," he replied shortly.

Other Jack stood up,

"I even programmed the flight computer so it wouldn't land on anything living - I harmed no-one! I don't know what's happening here, but believe me - I had nothing to do with it." he yelled after the Doctor who paused at the door.

"I'll tell you what's happening. You forgot to set your alarm clock. It's volcano day." he replied mockingly.

A siren blared outside, and if my memory serves correctly, it's the siren for the all clear for bombs.

"What's that?" Rose asked uneasily, she obviously didn't pay attention in history.

"The all-clear," Other Jack replied.

"I wish," scoffed the Doctor.

He left the ward with Rose and Other Jack following, my Jack glanced at me concerned, "You okay?" he asked reaching for me, I nodded following the Doctor, Rose and Other Jack out the door.

I couldn't let my Jack touch me incase he get's infected, I don't know if I can infect people if I haven't transformed into one of those gas mask people, yet.

I ran down the corridor with my Jack, we stopped at a staircase, we started to go up it.

"Doctor?!" yelled Rose.

The Doctor's head popped out over the banister.

"Have either of you got a blaster?" he asked both Jack's curiously, Rose and Other Jack ran back and up a couple of stairs, my Jack and I ran up the rest of them.

"Sure," nodded Other Jack.

My Jack and I waited with the Doctor at the top, while Rose and Other Jack ran up the stairs.

Other Jack pulled out a gun which had a blue light, the blaster, I looked at it with interest, it was interesting to look at.

"The night your space-junk landed, someone was hurt. This was where they were taken." the Doctor informed us.

"What happened?" I asked curiously.

"Let's find out," he replied, he turned to other Jack "Get it open,"

Other Jack took aim at the lock on the door and cut out a square where the lock was. So it was some sort of sonic blaster, considering the noise and blue pulsing square the came from it.

"Sonic blaster, 51st century." the Doctor noted, so I was right, "Weapon Factories of Villengard?" he asked

"You've been to the factories?" Other Jack asked suprised

"Once," he looked at the sonic blaster closely.

"Well, they're gone now. Destroyed. The main reactor went critical. Vapourized the lot."

"Like I said - once." he handed back the blaster "There's a banana grove there, now. I like bananas. Bananas are good." The Doctor smiled pleasently before walking though the door.

Ignoring the Doctor's madness, I leaned closer to look at the square hole in the door, fascinated by the smooth cut.

"Nice blast patern," I murmured, looking at how shiny the hole was.

"Digital," Other Jack replied, i could see him staring at me in the reflection on the metal.

"Squareness Gun," I quipped.

"Yeah," Other Jack laughed.

I glanced between the two Jack's, my Jack was looking irritated so I decided to annoy him a bit more for fun, "Well I do like things with a nice blast pattern," I winked following the Doctor into the room.

Both Jack's walked in and apparently one of them said something funny, because they both chuckled, I smiled at my Jack pleased he was getting on with his other self, it would be better than shooting him.

"What d'you think?" the Doctor asked looking around the room.

"Something got out of here," Other Jack noted, looking at the broken window.

"Yeah. And?"

"Something powerful. Angry."

"Powerful and angry." the Doctor echoed.

Other Jack and I entered the side room, it was filled with stick figure drawings of a woman, possibly a child's mother. A child. Oh God.

"A child?" Other Jack asked horrified.

"I suppose this explains 'Mummy'" I mused.

"How could a child do this?" Rose asked, looking around the room.

"So the child infected these people, and gas masks grew out of their skin eventually," I mused, maybe then the gas mask people couldn't infect others? Only the child? "Shame theres no other way to identify the infected people, incase we run into one," It would have been helpfyl, we could place the person with the other's until we find a cure.

"Actually there is, they get a scar on the back of their hands," the Doctor replied, I glanced down at my hand it had a large scar on it, I felt my self pale, but it might not be it, I could have cut myself on something...no, there's no point in denying it, I was infected.

"Are you alright?" Other Jack asked concerned reaching for me, I flinched away from him, I could be infect him!

"Don't touch me," I warned, feeling guilty at the look of hurt and confusion on his face, but it was better than him turning into a gas mask person, like I'm possibly going to.

"Doctor, what does this scar look like?" I asked needing clarification, I hated how my voice was shaking.

"It's a sort of Y shape, I guess, why?" the Doctor asked looking confused.

"So a shape like this?" I asked lifting up my hand, showing the large Y shape scar. I was infected.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews will save Ianto. Review! Review! Review!**


	12. Sonic

Jack's POV

"Is there a way to stop the affects," I asked panicked as Other me backed away slowly from Ianto, Other Rose looked horrified at the sight of the scar.

Other Doctor frowned "Yes, there's a setting on my" his eyes flickered to Other Me, I rolled my eyes knowing he was slightly embarrassed at having a sonic _screwdriver _when I had a sonic _blaster_ "sonic which should slow down the affects until we can find a way to heal him, but if I go near him, I'll get infected and the setting only works for humans."

"I'll do it, what setting?" I asked holding my hand out for the screwdriver, Other Doctor frowned "45a," he replied handing me the screwdriver, "You'll get infected to though!" Other Rose cried.

"No I won't," I replied shortly walking towards Ianto, "How won't you?" Other Doctor asked suspiciously, "I'm immortal, a fixed point in time, which means if I do get infected I will heal instantly," I replied.

I put on the setting and sonic'd Ianto's hand. Relief washing through me, knowing Ianto will be safe.

"That explains the feeling then like your..." Other Doctor began before getting interrupted by Ianto "If you say wrong I'll come over there and punch you,"

I smiled slightly at Ianto's protectiveness, he knew how much it hurt me to get called 'wrong' by the Doctor.

"I have nanogenes in my ship, they should heal him," Other me offered, I nodded.

"Okay so nobody but immortal Jack can touch Ianto then," Other Doctor said, Other me snorted "What am I? Mortal Jack?"

"It would help with the confusion," Ianto mused tracing the scar on the back of his hand, I cupped his hands in mine, "You'll be alright," I murmured, he smiled looking relieved

I handed the Other Doctor back his screwdriver, noticing it was still in my hand.

Other Doctor pressed play on the tape and the child's voice along with a adult male's played from it.

"Do you know where you are?"

"Are you my mummy?"

"Are you aware of what's around you? Can you... see?"

"Are you my mummy?"

"What do you want? Do you know-"

"I want my mummy. Are you my mummy? I want my mummy! Are you my mummy?"

"Doctor, I've heard this voice before." Other Rose whispered

"Me too." he replied staring at the tape, which had stopped playing.

"Mummy?"

"Always, "are you my mummy?". Like he doesn't know." Other Rose murmured, frowning in thought.

"Mummy?" the child's voice sang eerily.

"Why doesn't he know?" Other Rose pressed

"Are you there, mummy? Mummy?"

"Doctor?" Other Rose asked uneasily, as the Other Doctor paced around looking agitated.

"Can you sense it?" Other Doctor demanded.

"Sense what?" Other Me asked looking confused and slightly alarmed.

"Coming out of the walls, can you feel it?" Other Doctor asked looking around at the walls.

"Mummy?"

"Funny little human brains, how do you get around in those things?" Other Doctor asked insultingly

"We adapt," Ianto replied dryly.

"When he's stressed, he likes to insult species." Other Rose said casually.

"Rose, I'm thinking."

"Cuts himself shaving, does half an hour in life forms he's cleverer than... " Other Rose continued, ignoring the interruption.

"There are these children living rough around the bomb site. They come out during air-raids looking for food." Other Doctor said thinking deeply, "Suppose they were there when this thing - whatever it was - landed?"

"It was a med-ship. It was harmless." Other me replied, annoyed.

"Yes, you keep saying. 'Harmless'. Suppose one of them was affected - altered?" Other Doctor mused.

"Altered how?" Other Rose asked uneasily.

"It's afraid. Terribly afraid, and powerful. It doesn't know it yet, but it will do." he laughed slightly"It's got the power of a god, and I just sent it to its room."

"Doctor, isn't this it's room?" Ianto asked, pointing to something behind us, we all turned quickly, I noticed Other Doctor switch his banana with the sonic blaster.

The child stood there staring at us all, "Are you my mummy?" it asked, it turned to Other Rose cocking it's head slightly, "Mummy?"

"Doctor?" Other Rose asked, frightened.

"Okay... on my signal... make for the door." Other me said slowly reaching for the banana "NOW!" he yelled pulling it out, pointing it towards the child in a threatening manner.

Other Doctor grinned pulling out the sonic blaster and cutting a large hole in the wall, we all climbed through it.

"Don't drop the banana!" Other Doctor yelled frantically.

"Why not?" Other Me asked confused.

"Good source of potassium!"

"Give me that," Other me demanded, grabbing the blaster back once we where all through the hole.

"Are you my mummy?" the child asked as Other me used the blaster to place the wall back.

"Digital rewind," he explained, he tossed the banana back to Other Doctor "Nice switch,"

"It's from the Groves of Villengard. I thought it was appropriate." Other Doctor grinned, Ianto and Other Rose chuckled.

It's kinda funny when it doesn't happen to you.

"There's really a banana grove in the heart of Villengard and you did that?" Other Me asked shaking his head.

"Bananas are good." Other Doctor replied simply.

There's a thump from the other side of the wall and cracks started to appear.

"Doctor!" Other Rose yelled panicked.

"Come on," Other Doctor yelled as we all ran down the corridor, the doors for the hospital ward opened and all the gas mask people shuffled out chanting "Mummy."

We backtracked but where stopped by more gas mask people chanting "Mummy." as well.

We where at the same spot where the child is breaking through the wall.

"It's keeping us here so it can get at us." Other Doctor said looking at the gas mask people.

"It's controlling them?" Ianto asked alarmed, pulling out his gun.

"Your not bloody killing them!" Other Doctor snarled.

"Of course I'm not, dumbass! However a shot to the leg will slow them down!" Ianto yelled aiming his gun at the gas mask people, I pulled my webley out doing the same.

"Okay. This can function as a sonic blaster, a sonic cannon, and a triple-enfolded sonic disrupter." Other Me listed off, taking aim with his blaster "Doc, what you got?"

Other Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, Other Me isn't looking at him.

"A sonic, er... oh, never mind." Other Doctor replied dismissively.

"What?" Other Me pressed.

"It's sonic, okay? Let's leave it at that."

"Disrupter? Cannon? What?"

"It's sonic! Totally sonic! I am sonic-ed up!"

"A sonic WHAT?!"

"SCREWDRIVER!"

Other Jack spun around staring at him in disbelief, the child punches a hole right through the wall, he begins to climb through, I saw Other Rose grabbing Other Me's wrist and pointing the blaster to the ground.

"Going down!" she warned shooting a hole in the ground, we all fell down as the floor under our feet vanished.

Other Me quickly used the digital rewind to replace the floor.

"Doctor, are you okay?" Other Rose asked worried as we all got to our feet.

"Could have used a warning," he grumbled

"Ugh, the gratitude," she muttered looking around.

"Who has a sonic screwdriver?"

"I do!" Other Doctor said defensively.

"Who looks at a screwdriver and thinks "oohoo, this could be a little more sonic"?" Other Me asked mockingly.

Other Rose and Ianto looked around for a light switch.

"What, you've never been bored?" Other Doctor asked indignantly.

"There's gotta be a light switch!" Other Rose murmured looking at the walls.

"Never had a long night? Never had a lot of cabinets to put up?" Other Doctor continued ignoring the interruption.

Other Rose found a light switch and switched it on, filling the room with light, the beds are filled with gas mask people who awaken at the light and all begin to chant "Mummy" like the others.

"Door!" Ianto yelled pointing to the storage room.

We all ran towards it, Other Me aimed his blaster at the lock and fires but nothing happens.

"Damn it!" Other Me said angrily, hitting the blaster.

Other Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the lock and opened it, we all ran inside, Other Doctor locked it once we where all inside.

"It's the special features, they really drain the battery." Other Me grumbled.

"The battery?!" Other Rose asked in disbelief "That's so lame!"

"I was gonna send for another one, but SOMEBODY'Sgonna blow up the factory." Other Me replied glaring at Other Doctor.

"Oh, I know - first day I met him, he blew my job up. That's practically how he communicates." Other Rose replied airily.

"Okay, that door should hold it for a bit." Other Doctor replied satisfied

"The wall didn't stop it," Ianto pointed out sitting in the wheel chair next to Other Rose.

"Well, it's gotta FIND us first!" Other Doctor replied "Come on, we're not done yet! Assets, assets!"

"Well, I've got a banana, Ianto and Immortal me have guns and in a pinch you could put up some shelves," Other me replied snarkishly.

"Window-" Other Doctor suggested climbing up onto the table and looking out the window.

"Barred, sheer drop outside. Seven stories." Other Me replied flatly.

"And no other exits." Other Rose finished, Well aren't this lot cheery?

"Well, the assets conversation went in a flash, didn't it?" Ianto asked sarcastically.

"So, where'd you pick this one up, then?" Other Doctor asked darkly staring at Other Me who smirked.

"She was hanging from a barrage balloon, I had an invisible spaceship."

I leaned closer to my other self and grabbed his vortex manipulator while Other Doctor and Other Rose where distracted, "What are you doing?" Other Me whispered.

"I'm working on it so you can take Ianto and get him healed quickly," I muttered, he nodded letting me type in the codes so that Ianto will be taken as well when he teleports out, I quickly sent Ianto's code from my vortex manipulator to his.

He quickly pressed the teleport button grabbing Ianto's sleeve at the same time and teleported them both out.

"Okay, one, we want to get out of here. Two, we CAN'Tget out of here. Have I missed anything?" Other Doctor asked

"Yeah, Ianto and Mortal Jack just disappeared." Other Rose replied quietly staring at the empty space next to her.

I was filled with relief knowing Ianto would be healed soon.

* * *

**A/N: YAY Ianto's getting healed soon.**

**Reviews always welcomed.**


	13. Screwdriver

Ianto's POV

"Is there a way to stop the affects," My Jack asked panicked as Other Jack backed away slowly from me, Rose looked horrified at the sight of the scar.

The Doctor frowned "Yes, there's a setting on my" his eyes flickered to Other Jack nervously he looked slightly...embarrassed?"sonic which should slow down the affects until we can find a way to heal him, but if I go near him, I'll get infected and the setting only works for humans."

"I'll do it, what setting?" My Jack asked holding his hand out for the sonic device, the Doctor frowned "45a," he replied handing Jack the device, "You'll get infected to though!" Rose cried.

"No I won't," Jack replied shortly walking towards me, "How won't you?" the Doctor asked suspiciously, "I'm immortal, a fixed point in time, which means if I do get infected I will heal instantly," Jack replied.

He sonic'd my hand with a _screwdriver_, I smiled, relieved I wasn't going to be turning into a gas mask person anytime soon. That would be rather horrible.

"That explains the feeling then like your..." the Doctor began before I interrupted him "If you say wrong I'll come over there and punch you,"

I knew how much it hurt my Jack to be called wrong, he wasn't _wrong _he was completely and utterly _right._

"I have nanogenes in my ship, they should heal him," Other Jack offered, I saw my Jack nod.

"Okay so nobody but immortal Jack can touch Ianto then," the Doctor said, Other Jack snorted "What am I? Mortal Jack?"

"It would help with the confusion," I mused tracing the scar, Jack cupped my hands in his "You'll be alright," he murmured, I smiled relieved, knowing I could trust Jack with my life.

The Doctor pressed play on the tape and the child's voice along with a adult male's played from it.

"Do you know where you are?"

"Are you my mummy?"

"Are you aware of what's around you? Can you... see?"

"Are you my mummy?"

"What do you want? Do you know-"

"I want my mummy. Are you my mummy? I want my mummy! Are you my mummy?"

"Doctor, I've heard this voice before." Rose whispered

"Me too." he replied staring at the tape, which had stopped playing.

"Mummy?"

"Always, "are you my mummy?". Like he doesn't know." Rose murmured, frowning in thought.

"Mummy?" the child's voice sang eerily.

"Why doesn't he know?" Rose pressed

"Are you there, mummy? Mummy?"

"Doctor?" Rose asked uneasily, as the the Doctor paced around looking agitated.

"Can you sense it?" the Doctor demanded.

"Sense what?" Other Jack asked looking confused and slightly alarmed.

"Coming out of the walls, can you feel it?" the Doctor asked looking around at the walls.

Oh lovely, we're putting our lives in the hands of a crazy person.

"Mummy?"

"Funny little human brains, how do you get around in those things?" the Doctor asked insultingly

"We adapt," I replied dryly.

"When he's stressed, he likes to insult species." Rose said casually.

"Rose, I'm thinking."

"Cuts himself shaving, does half an hour in life forms he's cleverer than... " Rose continued, ignoring the interruption.

Okay so where trusting, a crazy person who cut's himself shaving, with our lives. We're doomed.

"There are these children living rough around the bomb site. They come out during air-raids looking for food." the Doctor said thinking deeply, "Suppose they were there when this thing - whatever it was - landed?"

"It was a med-ship. It was harmless." Other Jack replied, annoyed.

He starting to sound like a broken record.

"Yes, you keep saying. 'Harmless'. Suppose one of them was affected - altered?" the Doctor mused.

"Altered how?" Rose asked uneasily.

"It's afraid. Terribly afraid, and powerful. It doesn't know it yet, but it will do." he laughed slightly"It's got the power of a god, and I just sent it to its room."

I glanced up behind him, fear chilled my bones at the sight of the small child with the gas mask which could cause so much distruction, and he was standing right behind us. This was his room.

"Doctor, isn't this it's room?" I asked rhetorically pointing to the child, everyone turned round to stare at the seemingly innocent looking little boy.

The child stood there staring at us all, "Are you my mummy?" it asked, it turned to Rose cocking it's head slightly, "Mummy?"

"Doctor?" Rose asked, frightened.

"Okay... on my signal... make for the door." Other Jack said slowly reaching for his blaster "NOW!" he yelled pulling out a _banana_, pointing it towards the child in a threatening manner.

How the bloody hell was he going to stop the child with the power of a god with a piece of fruit?

The Doctor grinned pulling out Other Jack's sonic blaster and cutting a large hole in the wall, we all climbed through it.

"Don't drop the banana!" the Doctor yelled frantically.

"Why not?" Other Jack asked confused.

"Good source of potassium!"

"Give me that," Other Jack demanded, grabbing the blaster back once we where all through the hole.

"Are you my mummy?" the child asked as Other Jack used the blaster to place the wall back.

"Digital rewind," he explained, he tossed the banana back to the Doctor "Nice switch,"

He didn't looked amused, although it probably wasn't funny to him.

"It's from the Groves of Villengard. I thought it was appropriate." the Doctor grinned, Rose and I chuckled.

"There's really a banana grove in the heart of Villengard and you did that?" Other Jack asked shaking his head.

"Bananas are good." the Doctor replied simply.

There's a thump from the other side of the wall and cracks started to appear.

"Doctor!" Rose yelled panicked.

"Come on," the Doctor yelled as we all ran down the corridor, the doors for the hospital ward opened and all the gas mask people shuffled out chanting "Mummy."

We backtracked but where stopped by more gas mask people chanting "Mummy." as well.

We where at the same spot where the child is breaking through the wall.

"It's keeping us here so it can get at us." the Doctor said looking at the gas mask people.

"It's controlling them?" I asked alarmed, pulling out my gun.

"Your not bloody killing them!" the Doctor snarled.

"Of course I'm not, dumbass! However a shot to the leg will slow them down!" I yelled aiming my gun at the gas mask people, I saw my Jack pull his webley out doing the same.

"Okay. This can function as a sonic blaster, a sonic cannon, and a triple-enfolded sonic disrupter." Other Jack listed off, taking aim with his blaster "Doc, what you got?"

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, Other Jack isn't looking at him.

"A sonic, er... oh, never mind." the Doctor replied dismissively.

"What?" Other Jack pressed.

"It's sonic, okay? Let's leave it at that."

"Disrupter? Cannon? What?"

"It's sonic! Totally sonic! I am sonic-ed up!"

"A sonic WHAT?!"

"SCREWDRIVER!"

Other Jack spun around staring at him in disbelief, the child punches a hole right through the wall, he begins to climb through, I saw Other Rose grabbing Other Jack's wrist and pointing the blaster to the ground.

"Going down!" she warned shooting a hole in the ground, we all fell down as the floor under our feet vanished.

Other Jack quickly used the digital rewind to replace the floor.

"Doctor, are you okay?" Rose asked worried as we all got to our feet.

"Could have used a warning," he grumbled

"Ugh, the gratitude," she muttered looking around.

"Who has a sonic screwdriver?"

"I do!" the Doctor said defensively.

"Who looks at a screwdriver and thinks "oohoo, this could be a little more sonic"?" Other Jack asked mockingly.

Rose and I looked around for a light switch.

"What, you've never been bored?" the Doctor asked indignantly.

"There's gotta be a light switch!" Rose murmured looking at the walls oposite the one's I was searching

"Never had a long night? Never had a lot of cabinets to put up?" the Doctor continued ignoring the interruption.

Why the hell would he need cabinets?

Rose found a light switch and switched it on, filling the room with light, the beds are filled with gas mask people who awaken at the light and all begin to chant "Mummy" like the others.

"Door!" I yelled pointing to the storage room.

We all ran towards it, Other Jack aimed his blaster at the lock and fires but nothing happens.

"Damn it!" Other Jack said angrily, hitting the blaster.

The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the lock and opened it, we all ran inside, the Doctor locked it once we where all inside

"It's the special features, they really drain the battery." Other Jack grumbled.

"The battery?!" Rose asked in disbelief "That's so lame!"

"I was gonna send for another one, but SOMEBODY'Sgonna blow up the factory." Other Jack replied glaring at the Doctor.

"Oh, I know - first day I met him, he blew my job up. That's practically how he communicates." Rose replied airily.

Christ, I hope he doesn't start communicating with me then.

"Okay, that door should hold it for a bit." the Doctor replied satisfied

"The wall didn't stop it," I pointed out sitting in the wheel chair next to Rose.

"Well, it's gotta FINDus first!" the Doctor replied "Come on, we're not done yet! Assets, assets!"

"Well, I've got a banana, Ianto and Immortal me have guns and in a pinch you could put up some shelves," Other Jack replied snarkishly.

"Window-" the Doctor suggested climbing up onto the table and looking out the window.

"Barred, sheer drop outside. Seven stories." Other Jack replied flatly.

"And no other exits." Rose finished, wow we really are cheery, aren't we?

"Well, the assets conversation went in a flash, didn't it?" I asked sarcastically.

"So, where'd you pick this one up, then?" the Doctor asked darkly staring at Other Jack who smirked.

"She was hanging from a barrage balloon, I had an invisible spaceship."

Rose and the Doctor started arguing about Rose picking up 'Strays'.

Suddenly Other Jack grabbed my sleeve and there was a sensation of getting vaccumed through a tube. Other Jack and me had teleported somewhere.

Maybe that vaccum feeling is what apparating feels like.

* * *

**A/N: Lol just had to add that last comment.**

**Reviews welcomed.**


	14. Dancing

Jack's POV

Other Doctor was sitting on his chair with Other Rose standing behind him with her hand on his back.

"Okay so he just disappeared into thin air and took Ianto with him," Other Rose said forced causally "Why is it always the good looking ones?" she moaned.

I grinned at the compliment while Other Doctor looked vaguely insulted and shot her an annoyed look.

"I'm making an effort not to be insulted." he commented

"I mean... men." she said akwardly

"Yeah, that's much better," he said sarcastically.

"Rose? Doctor? Other Me? Can you hear me?" Other Me's voice rang out from the radio.

We all rushed over to the radio "How's Ianto?" I asked quickly

"I'm fine, Jack." Ianto soothed "Other You, used those nanogene things on me and I'm no longer infected,"

"I used the emergency teleport. Sorry I couldn't take you. The only reason I could take Ianto was because Other Me typed in the code for his molecular structure," Other Me explained

Other Doctor pulled out the cut wires from the radio with a raised eyebrow.

"How're you speaking to us?" Other Doctor asked confused, waving the cut wires about.

"Om-Com. I can call anything with a speaker grille."

"Now there's a coincidence,"

"What is?"

"The Child can om-com too,"

"What, you mean the Child can phone us?" Other Rose asked alarmed

"And I can hear you. Coming to find you. Coming to fiiiiind you." The Child's voice sang from the radio.

"I'll try to block out the signal. Least I can do." Other Me offered before _Moonlight Serenade _started to play through the radio

"Do none of your alternate selfs hate Glenn Miller?" Ianto muttered

"What's wrong with Glenn Miller?" I asked

"Nothing," he assured "It's just that you do play her songs an awful lot,"

Other Rose was blushing dark red looking embarrassed while Other Doctor looked irritated obviously realising what happened.

Other Doctor climbed up on the table with his sonic screwdriver and started waving it against the concrete near the window.

"What you doing?" Other Rose asked startled.

"Trying to set up a resonation pattern in the concrete. Loosen the bars." Other Doctor said distracted

I felt insulted that he didn't trust me.

"You don't think he's coming back, do ya?" Other Rose asked

"Wouldn't bet my life."

Well isn't that just lovely.

"Why don't you trust him?" Other Rose asked irritated

"Why do you?" he countered

"Saved my life. Bloke-wise, that's up there with flossing." Other Rose said airily leaning back on her wheelchair.

"I trust him 'cos he's like you. Except with dating and dancing." she added.

"You just assume I'm..." Other Doctor began

Oh dear god.

"What?" Other Rose pressed

"You just assume that I don't..._dance_."

Is that what they're calling it these days?

"What, are you telling me you DO_...dance_?"

Oh yes, cause a 900 year old is going to tell a 19 year old about his _dancing_.

"Nine hundred years old, me. I've been around a bit. I think you can assume that at some point I've _danced_."

"Doesn't the universe implode or something if you... _dance_?" Other Rose asked grinning

"Well, I've got the moves but I wouldn't want to boast."

Him? Not boasting? That's a first.

Other Rose stood up and turned the music up louder, then walked flirtily toward Other Doctor who was determindly ignoring her.

"Show me your move," she teased holding her hand out towards him.

"I'm resonating concrete," he said patiently.

That man has the self-control of a saint.

"Jack'll be back, he'll get us out. So come on - the world doesn't end 'cos the Doctor dances." she mocked gently.

He put the screwdriver away and turned towards her and grabbing her hands pulled her closer.

Oh man, please tell me they're not going to _dance_ infront of me.

He turned her hands over looking at the palms.

"You were hanging from a barrage balloon." he commented staring at her hands which showed no signs of damage.

"Oh... yeah. About two minutes after you left me. Thousands of feet above London - middle of a German air-raid - Union Jack ALLover my chest."

Rose Tyler - Danger Magnet

Other Doctor raised his eyebrows obviously having similar thoughts

"I've travelled with a lot of people, but you're setting new records for jeopardy-friendly." he muttered

"Is this you dancings? 'Cos I've got notes," she said irritated as he continued to examine her hands.

Notes eh? I could probably write series of novels about _dancing_.

"Hanging from a rope a thougsand feet above London Not a cut, not a bruise." he noted holding her hands up.

"Yeah, I know. Captain Jack fixed me up..." she began

"Oh, we're calling him 'Captain Jack' now, are we?" Other Doctor mocked

"Well, his name's Jack and he's a captain..." she teased

Wrong. Real name isn't Jack and I wasn't really a Captain.

And the real Jack Harkness is dead.

"He's not really a captain, Rose." Other Doctor corrected

"D'you know what Ithink? I think you're experiencing Captain envy." she countered.

I glanced around realising we had been teleported and frowned in irritation at the sight of Ianto and Other Me dancing to Glenn Miller.

"If ever he was a captain, he's been defrocked." Other Doctor grumbled obviously not noticing the teleporting

"Shame I missed that," Ianto laughed as Other Me spun him.

"Actually I quit, nobody take's my frock." Other Me corrected stepping away from Ianto and back to the controls.

"I wouldn't mind taking your frock," Ianto said suggestively

Other Me leered at Ianto who was sitting back casually on the bunk, I sat next to him wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Most people notice when they've been teleported." he teased Other Doctor and Other Rose who flushed before adding "You guys are so sweet. Sorry about the delay. I had to take the nav-com offline to override the teleport security." he said apologetically.

"You can spend ten minutes overriding your own protocols?" Other Doctor asked, sounding slightly impressed "Maybe you should remember whose ship it is."

"Oh, I do. She was gorgeous., Like I told her - be back in five minutes." he winked before going into the compartment underneath the controls.

"This is a Chula ship." Other Doctor noted.

"Yeah, just like that medical transporter. Only, this one _is _dangerous." Other Me yelled from under the controls.

Other Doctor snapped his fingers and a small amount of nanogenes danced around his fingers looking for damage.

"They're what fixed my hands up! Jack called 'em, um..." Other Rose said

"Nanobots? Nanogenes."

"Sub-atomic robots. There's millions of them in here, see? Burned my hand on the console when we landed - all better now. They activate when the bulk head's sealed. Check you out for damage, fix any physical flaws." Other Doctor trailed off thoughtfully.

He banished the nanogenes as Other Me climbed out the compartment.

"Take us to the crash site," he ordered.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long but my dad is out of hospital and I'm back at school and got lots of homework because of exams so I may not be able to write much.**

**Reviews always welcomed.**


	15. AUTHOR NOTE IMPORTANT

Dear Readers

I'm sorry to say that my teachers are attempting death by homework overdose, so I'll only be able to write on weekends which means you can expect the latest chapter on Sunday.

Infact I'm currently battling my math homework which is sadly winning.

New Chapter on Sunday.

CreativeArtisticBookworm

PS I'm getting my ass kicked by trigonometry


	16. Flame

**Sorry this chapter will be short, when it comes to homework I belive a good term would be "Math may have lost the battle but it is winning the war"**

Ianto's POV

Other Jack rubbed the nanogenes over my hands healing the cut instantly, I watched with fascination as my skin sewed back together.

He pulled his hands away moving back to the controls typing some commands in.

He grabbed a microphone and gestured for me to come over to the controls.

"Rose? Doctor? Other Me? Can you hear me?" he asked into the mic, I glanced at him worried, hoping I han't been just taken by a crazy person on my Jack's request.

"How's Ianto?" Jack asked quickly

"I'm fine, Jack." I soothed "Other You, used those nanogene things on me and I'm no longer infected,"

"I used the emergency teleport. Sorry I couldn't take you. The only reason I could take Ianto was because Other Me typed in the code for his molecular structure," Other Jack explained

I wandered away around the ship looking at all the alien devices with fascination but knowing not to touch anything.

I wasn't suprised at the condom and lube hidden near his bed.

I walked back to the controls, looking out the windows in the night sky.

The stars where covered with darkness and it looked like the sky was on fire and it was hauntingly beautiful and a tad morbid.

Suddenly _Moonlight Serenade _blasted from a speaker into the microphone

"Do none of your alternate selfs hate Glenn Miller?" I muttered

"What's wrong with Glenn Miller?" Jack asked

"Nothing," I assured "It's just that you do play her songs an awful lot,"

I was remembering our first date, we went to dinner at that fancy french restaurant then Jack took me back to the Hub and we danced and had made love while Glenn Miller played.

He typed a few more orders into the machine and sat back as I hummed along with the song softly.

He stood up holding his hand out towards me, I smiled taking it.

He pulled me closer, one hand holding mine and the other on my lower back.

We swayed gently to the music, "They'll be here soon," he murmured in my ear our cheeks pressed together.

I sighed, it was nice to be held and not have to worry about aliens or an apocolypse.

I glanced over his shoulder noting that they had been teleported to the ship and apparently didn't notice.

"If ever he was a captain, he's been defrocked." the Doctor grumbled obviously not noticing the teleporting

"Shame I missed that," I laughed as Other Jack spun me.

"Actually I quit, nobody take's my frock." Other Jack corrected stepping away from me and back to the controls.

"I wouldn't mind taking your frock," I said suggestively

Other Jack leered at the suggestion as I sat back on the bed, Jack wrapped his arm around me and I smiled.

I knew if Jack was here everything would work out in the end.

**Sorry for it being so short but I have to go kick geometrys ass.**

**Reviews are always welcomed.**

**I'm afraid I have to do one chapter a week with homework so I do apologize, Infact I have to continue my art homework now.**


	17. Ambulance

Jack's POV

"You see? Just an ambulance." Other Me declared gesturing towards the ambulance

"That's an ambulance?" Nancy asked in disbelief

"It's hard to explain, it's... it's from another world." Other Rose explained akwardly.

They've been trying to get in." Other Me noted looking at the control system closely.

Ianto rolled his eyes "They probably think it's the latest German weapon," he pointed out

Other Me ignored this typing in the code to the ambulance which started to give off sparks "That didn't happen last time," he said nervously.

"It hadn't crashed last time." Other Doctor snapped "They're the emergency protocols."

"Doctor, what ISthat?" Other Rose asked nervously gesturing towards the beeping light on the control unit.

"Captain, secure those gates!" Other Doctor ordered to a baffled Other Me

"Why?" he asked confused

"Just do it!"

Other Me rushed off to close the gate quickly.

"Nancy, how'd you get in here?" Other Doctor asked quickly

"I cut the wire." she explained

"Show Rose." he ordered tossing the sonic screwdriver to Other Rose "Setting two thousand four hundred and twenty eight D."

"What?" Other Rose asked catching the screwdriver

"Reattaches barbed wire. Go!"

Other Rose and Nancy rushed off to fix the wire while the bombs filled the sky with smoke and fire.

Ianto pressed closer to me shaking, I wrapped an arm around him while the Other Doctor scanned the control unit.

* * *

**Sorry the chapters are so short but I'm starting to loose interest in this so I will finish it in a couple of chapters.**

**I blame my homework for screwing up my imagination and making it run away.**

**Also my computer is being a bitch and isn't doing as it's told.**

**Pray for my imagination to come back home please.**


	18. Ending

Ianto's Pov

Suddenly there was a beeping noise and I quickly grabbed the device from my pocket feeling relieved, "Time for us to leave," I declared

Other Doctor looked up noticing the device he waved his sonic screwdriver at it, "That should get you back to your universe," he informed us.

Jack and I held onto the device and pressed the buttons and we clung to each other as we felt the familiar tugging sensation.

I sat up noticing the familiar Hub, the team looked relieved at the sight of us.

"You two where gone for ages!"

"We were so worried about you two!"

"Nice to see your not dead, Teaboy,"

I let out a relieved laugh finally glad I was home, back to where I belonged.

* * *

**Finally finished, been under to much stress from studying and homework and exam prep and more studying, this is my first homework free weekend in months!**


End file.
